1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device and a manufacturing apparatus of a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as an EL layer) that spreads as a film is provided between a pair of electrodes has been known. Such a light-emitting element is called, for example, an organic EL element, and light emission can be obtained from a light-emitting organic compound when voltage is applied between a pair of electrodes. As examples of a light-emitting device including an organic EL element, a display device and a planar lighting device can be given. Note that in the display device, the organic EL element is formed over an active matrix substrate.
However, the EL layer is extremely thin. Therefore, a pair of electrodes of an organic EL element is easily short-circuited in the case where a conductive foreign substance enters between the pair of electrodes. The short circuit results in failures such as breakages of the organic EL element, deterioration of the organic EL element due to heat generation, and an increase of power consumption due to leakage current.
Therefore, a method and an apparatus for detecting defects caused by a short circuit of the pair of electrodes in the organic EL element or potential defects prior to the short circuit and irradiating the defects with a laser beam so that the defects are insulated have been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 1).